Forever and Always My Hero
by GaHoolianGirl100
Summary: Starfire realizes that there are no heroes on her world, but she already as the only one she'll need. Robin learns that his true desire is to be someone's hero.


**I'm going to say it; I upfront took this idea from another fic on here,** _**You're My Hero by silly pancake2. **_**All credits to the author. I only really took the phrase "you are my hero Robin" and how he reacts, but I though it worth a mention. Yes, I know they're on the roof, a cliché Robstar thing, buts it's common because it fits.**

Starfire sighed as she sat on the roof of Titan's Tower. She looked up and scanned the clear night sky for her home planet, Tamaran. She smiled slightly as she located the pink dot in the star filled sky. A slight inkling of home-sickness overtook her. But, it subsided as soon as it came. She was home. Home was on Earth, with her friends, with Robin.

Said Boy Wonder walked on to the roof at that moment. A fleeting smile graced his face as he looked at his star-gazing girlfriend. The bright moon illuminated her ref hair, making, if actually possible, prettier. He walked towards her, and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Star. Looking for your home?"

"Looking? But I am home Robin? We both are."

"I mean home planet."

"I know that."

He blinked in surprise.

"I consider Earth my home planet now, Robin. Everything here is wonderful."

He smiled, and sat down next to her.

"You made the planet a little more wonderful."

She smiled playfully at his cheesy comment, and he looked completely proud of himself. He meant it though. Without Starfire...he didn't even know.

"Truly, though. Earth had introduced me to so many wonderful things. From delightful food items such as mustard, to monumental concepts...such as 'heroes'."

He looked surprised. "There are no such things as 'heroes' on Tamaran?"

"There are people who do heroic things, but we do not consider them heroes. We consider them people who are brave...or very stupid."

"Stupid?"

"I do not think that being a hero is stupid. I consider it something wonderful. Helping people, for the good of people. It...gives a most wonderful feeling, does it not?"

He thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess. There's never been anything to gain as a hero, except the happiness of the masses."

She looked at him, an earnest and contemplative look on her face. "Personal heroes are something I find necessary to have. Robin...you are my hero, you must know."

His eyes widened, and something in him bent. He grabbed her shoulders, his face flooded with joy and also, pain. "My hero". Even though he had been a "hero" for going on eight years, no one had called him their personal hero. And the first person to do so being someone he loved so dearly, held in such high esteem... it filled him with emotions he didn't even know existed.

"Starfire..." he said in a low voice.

"Robin..." he cupped his face gently "You have done so much for me. You were the first kind person I met on this planet. You freed me, taught me your language, And became my best friend, now boy who is most definately more than a friend. You have saved me countless times...you are my most beloved and most admired, Robin."

He had been gripped her shoulders this entire time, knowing that it would not hurt her. Every word she said felt like a honey coated dagger. And call him a masochist, but that was a feeling he had just discovered he longed for. "Starfire..." he said again.

He leaned forward and gave her their most passionate and rough kiss yet. He pulled her flush against him, gripping her waist like she would disappear. He held her head with his free hand.

She was surprised, but not frightened. She felt that this was a good thing. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and kissed back with equal fervor. They pulled away after a minute.

"Call me that again..." he said, his voice low and gruff.

"My hero..." she said softly. He kissed her again.

"Again." "My hero." Kiss.

This repeated for a moment until he was kissing her so passionately that she was breathless, and she could breath in space. They rested their foreheads against one another's, panting.

"Why...did that...phrase affect...you so?"

"No one...in eight years...has called me their hero...and when it...comes from someone...I love, it felt extra...special."

She smiled and nodded, not breaking their gaze. "From now on, that shall be my term for you, if it pleases you so."

"Please."

She nodded again, and kissed him sweetly. "You're...You're my hero too," he said. They kissed once more.

"I love you, my heroine."

"And I love you, my hero."•


End file.
